Sanen Lockheart
Sanen is a main protagonist of the Demons in Pandora/New testament. He is the most 2nd powerful Demon currently residing in Gehena. First appearing chronologically in Pandora/Between Heaven and Hell as an antagonist, he later becomes the primary protagonist of the demon side after being defeated by Near G. Roswell. Personality Sanen takes on the role of the constantly Silent class president among the other weapon. He is known for giving out Silent scoldings, which makes the other weapons scared of him. Because of this, no one is willing to talk back to him, which means he is surprisingly lonely. He'll sometimes intentionally try to do things that should anger the other Weapons, but they never scold him back, which leaves his even more lonely. Abilities Sanen ability creates a thin field of Flames around him, which allows him to modify the vector values of anything he touches. He is shown to be far stronger than any other Demons in Hell, being able to easily defeat the "Awakened" #1 Demonstroty level Lucy Paterson without awakening himself. It should be noted that this fight took place after Sanen's brain was damaged, which reduced him to having less than half of his former calculation abilities. The nature that Sanen's power belonged to the Aeon of Osiris when he passed to the Aeon of Horus. * Redirection: He can change the vector values of anything by touch; for example, he kills an Angel clone by reversing the flow of blood inside his body after putting his finger inside her wound. Furthermore, this ability is automatic, so projectiles like bullets or explosives have no effect on him, as they will be redirected, even if he is unaware of their presence. He must consciously allow things like gravity and light to affect him. It is because of his ability that he has an albino appearance, as his "reflection" blocks all unnecessary ultraviolet radiation, thereby preventing the skin from manufacturing melanin. Thus far, he has shown the following ways to use his powers: #'Flame Stomp': Using the flames behind his feet, he causes a little explosion made of earth and rocks to attack his opponents. In the beginning of the series this was his most common way to attack. He can also use this to propel himself forward. #'Vector Shooting': By touching an object, he can use his ability to change the magnitude of vectors he comes in contact with. This allows him to change the vectors of objects in such a way that he can turn them to projectiles. An example of the use of this ability, when he lightly kicked a rock to make it shoot like a bullet, or when he stomped on train rails to push them out of their sockets, and lightly knocked on them to make those rails rain upon Near. This ability also allows him to mimick superhuman strength, as he once used it to pick up and throw a building. #'Wind Control': He can re-vector the surrounding winds and force them to congregate at a single point creating an extremely high velocity wind, but it had flaws like when the wind is moving in an abnormal direction or when his vector calculations are disturbed by sound. #'Plasma Storm:' He can even create plasma by further compressing the wind at high speeds in a single point. #'Kinetic Blast:' He takes control of the planet's rotational vectors and transfers an enormous amount of that energy into one attack. This attack used up so much of the planets rotational energy that it slowed down the the earth's rotation by about 5 minutes. #'Brain Hacking': In accord to him by redirecting the electrical signals of the human body he can take 'control' over them and rewrite the memories and personality of the people. #'Reverse Engineering': Sanen has stated that as long as he has experienced it, he can analyze forces unknown to him as long as his body has been in contact with it, by following the vectors that have been applied. "inexplicable laws". *'Machine Ingenuity:' Sanen is also quite competent with machinery and technology, evident in when he modified his cane with various gravity sensors, and small motors to help better support himself. *'Firearms:' After his fight with Erans Roswell, Sanen realizes that he can no longer depend on his ability all the time. As such, he gets training with firearms and is shown to be extremely proficient in their use. Using his left, weaker hand he was able to finish off a round of practice in 70 seconds. He has commented that reloading a pistol in two seconds with just one hand and his teeth is too slow, even though he was just testing the guns. Category:Demonstroty Category:Seraph Category:Demon Category:Seven Weapons of Purgatory